youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vlith
Gavriel Dzunov, better known online as Vyilith or V''', was a Serbia-based British-Russian YouTuber and writer. V began his online career on YouTube on the New Years of 2010, later expanding to Tumblr and Instagram where he continues to make content and interract with fans after the deletion of his channel in late 2015. His written work is under the alias '''GRIMM. Online and Personal Life V was born Vyilith Dzunov (Russian: Вйилит Джунов) on September 13th in London. He would later choose to go by the name Gavril. His exact date of birth is unknown, and it is believed that he is 15 years old. V opened up about about his childhood in a webcomic he wrote and illustrated, "Ethics and Aesthetics", named after a quote from his favorite TV show, Hannibal. The comic depicted V at a younger age, smoking and misbehaving with a group of Russian thugs. On a night they broke into a private school after hours, V saw a ballerina training in a hall. He was so fascinated by her that he returned the next night alone to watch her practice. The next day he spoke to a balet dancer he knew at his own school, who told him she can't afford pointe shoes, and instead binds her feet with bandages, a very dangerous and painful method started and still pacrticed by Russian ballet dancers. V trained with her after school for 8 months. When winter came V and his friends, mentioned: Scorpious, Lievon and Mikael, went ice skating on a frozen lake popular with Russian citizens in the town. There V saw the ballerina he used to watch, figure skating, which he described as balet on ice. Being an already talented skater, he quickly picked up the moves and routine she was doing. He returned to the lake all winter to practice with his friends. It was when they were practicing one evening that V fell and began bleeding heavily from the nose. Lievon helped him up, and encouraged him by saying that ballerinas always get up when they fall. V, upset, replies, "Ballerinas don't fall down and bleed all over their pretty outfits in the first place.". Lievon explains to V how they do fall, as the comic references a ballerina struggling during her training. And that they do bleed, just in places people don't see, the comic refernces to a ballet dancer's bruised and sore feet. He then says, "Everything takes blood, sweat and tears, grace is the art of masking that.". This phrase ended up being very important to V, pushing and motivating him through his training, he ended up getting a tattoo to reference it. The story cuts a few years to V's finale performance, during which he fell and began to bleed from the nose. The scene shows a struggle inside him, believing he has already failed yet his anger and ambition force him to get up and continue anyway. In an attempt to save his score, V improvised the rest of his routine, shocking the judges and audience with freestyle combinations and jumps Mikael had taught him, a lot more advanced and dangerous than legal figure skating moves. V finished his performance with blood on his face and tears in his eyes. The judges were appauled by V's improvisation, let alone the attemps of illegal and dangerous moves during a competition. A few even argued for his elimination but considering this was a junior event, elimination was disapproved. V finished second, having any points from the latter portion of his program excluded from his score. The comic is concluded by V saying, "There's winners and there's legends.", how he didn't win but he made people remember him Trivia *He is a lover of true crime, tea and cigarettes. *He is engaged to Petar Velickovic. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010